Conserve en un lugar fresco
by Mirely Houndoom
Summary: ¡Puro desmadre aquí! Va a haber algunos ligados pero pronto serán one-shot's sobre situaciones diarias. Levi/Hanji entre otras parejas que ya se verán luego, no yaoi ni yuri. OC's presentes, a ver que pasa. Dedicado a LeviHanji fans, supongo que habrá algunos chistes locales en esto... ¡Dense una vuelta, si les aburre, les devuelvo su dinero! :v
1. Otra tipa que vende pistaches

**Bueno, aquí yo de nuevo con lo que bien podría ser mi primer proyecto largo, no es el primero que planeo pero si el único que he comenzado. **

**Esto es más desmadre que nada, habrá seriedad: si pero será como un Pokémon shiny, bien pinche raro (? Repito, es desmadre para entretener. No sé cada cuando actualizaré -pero habrá un especial de navidad- pero voy a intentar hacerlo seguido. La OC solo es una distracción, no saldrá en todos los shots. Además de que no será la única, puede que vallan entrando más personajes.**

**Esto esta especialmente enfocado en Hanji y Levi -como pareja ,OBVIAMENTE- así que no habrá yaoi ni yuri (insinuaciones de cambios de sexualidad como cotorreo, nada más) y tengo en mente implementar más parejas pero aún estoy indecisa... ErenMika, MikaJean, JeanOC (ooootra OC)... Así que mientras decido cual va a ser la hija del papá (? les daré poquito protagonismo a todas.**

**Bueno, les hablaré más de la OC: digamos que la tipa en cuestión es compañera del crimen de Levi desde pequeña, tengo un fic llamado "Contra-ataque" (el cuál no he editado para que los párrafos estén bonitos Dx) en donde se explican un poco las cosas -no lo lean... O si, es que solo les da una leve idea- ¡No es estrictamente necesario que lo lean para entender! Digamos que esta tipa y Eren... Ammm... Ella... Ella le robó la castidad a Eren y luego se marcho por trabajo Dx Solo que allá era apodada "La Roca" (Cosa del concurso y chiste local, como lo del escritorio de Erwin xD) y aquí... Ya no sé si dejarle el apodo y los sentimientos por Eren. Eso lo resuelvo con mi comadre.**

**Gracias a Talii Kirschtein -esto va dedicado para ella-, mi banda Karlaa, mi lider y mami ShoujoMadness, navy blue glasses por que simplemente la amo, Doka Shubichan porque es grandiosa y me apoyo con esta loca idea, a la Annie porque es genial y sus cosplays son grr's, al resto de los veteranos, a los puritanos, a los nuevos, a los que no comentan... Bueno, a todos los miembros de "LeviHanji fans"**

**Tengo miedo porque... Esto no es nada serio y... A mi si me gusta la idea de la tipa haciendo su desmadre y así U.u ¡Cierto! El nombre de el fic es totalmente random como su contenido xDDD Además de que hace algún tiempo leí un gran fic con un nombre de instrucciones para el lavado de la ropa y no sé, me gusto :3 -temáticas e ideas totalmente, no se confundan. Solo me inspira el nombre no el contenido... Como sea-**

**A ver que les parece... Si no tiene aceptación, se irá al olvido como todos mis sueños y aspiraciones (?**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí mencionados -dejando de lado a la OC- son propiedad de Isayama, yo hago esto por ociosa y sin fines de lucro.**

**NOTAS: Digamos que esto es después de que vencen a los titanes y todos son felices para siempre... Imaginando que ninguno muere Dx**

**Comencé**** a escribir esto el 11/12/13 por la noche.**

**¡'ora pues, lean canijos!**

**~~~~~~ CONSERVE EN UN LUGAR FRESCO ~~~~~~**

A punto de amanecer, debía ser rápido, debía cerrar todas las ventanas, debía preparar alguna trampa, debía... Ruido, en la cocina. Maldición, era tarde, ella ya estaba ahí. Con pasos sigilosos, encaminado a su destino, tomó una escoba; cuando llego frente a la puerta que seguramente albergaba su infierno, gruño y de una patada abrió la puerta esperando alguna señal de que su martirio comenzaba. Nada, ni uno de esos ratones ladrones de comida. Algo andaba mal. Cerró la puerta, dio media vuelta y sintió una respiración en su cuello seguida de unos brazos rodeando sus hombros. Escalofríos.

—Ya estoy aquí, "Frijolito"— sonrió de lado, entonces fue levantada en el aire y arrojada contra el suelo, golpeándose la espalda y provocando una carcajada, una adolorida carcajada por el golpe.

—Estúpida, ojalá te vallas pronto— cerciorándose de su presencia, metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón blanco parte de su uniforme, por el estrés no tuvo la atención de cambiarse de ropa. Olvidando por completo la escoba, caminó de regreso por el mismo rumbo por el que llego —No te quiero cerca de mi habitación.

—Tranquilo, ya tengo la mía. ¿A que hora empiezan las labores de tus mascotas?— se levanto, aún sonriente.

—No lo sé, tal vez a una hora en que tú no estés. Largo de aquí, ve a hacer lo que las ebrias como tú hagan, no te quiero ver— siguió con su camino.

—¡Ay si, bien malo el "Frijolito"! Me voy a dormir un rato, estoy cansada, me costo mucho librarme de las trampas en el patio. Cada vez tus planes para detenerme son más elaborados... Igual no funcionan, idiota— la chica corrió, alcanzándolo. Entonces le dio una palmada en la frente y siguió corriendo —¡Échale ganas! Caminas como viejo— y desapareció entre los pasillos. Rivaille solo bufó.

Precisamente, su plan para detener a esa plaga no funcionó, debió haber conseguido un oso hambriento o algo por el estilo. Se dirigía a su habitación, aún podía recostarse aproximadamente una hora antes de comenzar labores. Doblo en un pasillo y vio a Hanji recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Tan temprano te ha sacado de tus casillas?— dijo burlona.

—Calla cuatro ojos— se detuvo un momento —Sabes que solo nos distrae con el trabajo.

—A mi me agrada. Bien, te veo en un rato, debo terminar un informe, llevo toda la noche trabajando en eso— iba a entrar a su habitación pero Levi la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

—¿No dormiste de nuevo hoy? Sigue haciéndolo y morirás, tonta. Aún te necesita la humanidad— se acerco a ella, sujetándola por la cintura.

—Por eso mismo, me necesitan. No puedo darme el lujo de dormir cuando cada segundo vale para la recuperación— posó sus manos en los hombros de Levi.

—No me gustan tus ojeras, pareces mapache— se acerco un poco cuando un golpe en la pared los puso alerta a ambos.

—¡Luego dices que no andas de coqueto, enano! Sigue de preocupon y nunca te va a decir que si— la voz de su pesadilla a algunas habitaciones hizo reír a Hanji y la ceja de Levi tembló. Esa estúpida siempre metiéndose en lo que no la llaman.

Se 'despidieron' y cada quien entro a su habitación -las cuales se encuentran realmente cerca- ya dentro, Levi maldijo por lo bajo y se tumbo en su cama. Esa idiota, se las pagaría. Cerro los ojos y momentos después sonó la campana que da comienzo al día. Otra noche sin dormir ni un momento.

Definitivamente, se las pagaría...

.

.

.

Nueve de la mañana, los más jóvenes -que a pesar de todo lo que han hecho por la humanidad- siguen siendo sus subordinados se encontraban corriendo alrededor del cuartel mientras Erwin, Hanji, Levi y la chica 'nueva' tenían una reunión en oficina del primero.

—Y por todo eso me metieron en la cárcel ¿Y a ustedes?— la chica hizo una voz rara y los miro divertida, no aguanto la risa y se carcajeo —Hablando en serio. Digamos que estoy legalmente muerta así que necesito un lugar para esconderme. A eso he venido— se encontraba acostada en una silla frente a los tres militares quienes la observaban con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros.

—Es imposible que te quedes, solo causaras problemas. Eres una plaga— dijo Levi, cruzando los brazos.

—No seas tan duro con ella Levi, la última vez que nos visitó fue hace casi cinco años y siempre es bueno tenerla aquí— respondió Zoe, haciendo un puchero hacia la chica que fue devuelto inmediatamente, como si ambas tuvieran una conexión o algo por el estilo.

—No quiero ser grosero pero ¿Y tu familia? ¿No puedes resguardarte con ellos?— Preguntó Erwin, recargándose en el escritorio que estaba detrás suyo. La chica se sentó en la silla de la manera en que debería hacerlo siempre y sobo el puente de su nariz.

—Ellos... Digamos que... No soy muy de su agrado— sonrió.

—Creí que tus padres estaban muertos— dijo Hanji, sorprendida.

—Emm... Mis padres están separados y mi mamá se volvió a casar pero... Yo escape de casa con mi hermano cuando era pequeña así que... Mi única familia es él y Levi. Pero mi hermano debe hacerse cargo de todos sus hijos, además no lo he visto desde que soy militar y... Espero entiendan— Levi solo rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Mientras no interfieras en nuestro trabajo, puedes quedarte. Solo no te me acerques, basura— aburrido, salió de ahí a marcha lenta. Debía salir en unas horas a supervisar las cosechas, sin titanes a eso se había reducido su labor.

Después de un extremo esfuerzo, la humanidad pudo vencer a su enemigo gracias a la ayuda de Eren y sus amigos. Hacía ya tres años que descubrieron la manera de exterminarlos a todos de una manera eficaz al mismo tiempo que revelaron muchos de los secretos que rodeaban a las murallas. Solo meses atrás acabaron con el último titan en la tierra. Se formaron grandes grupos que se esparcieron por todos los lugares posibles para alcanzar la meta. Acabados todos, se inicio inmediatamente la recuperación de la agricultura, ganadería y comercio así como la planificación para extender algunos asentamientos donde se empiecen a formar más urbes humanas.

Cruzo un pasillo y sintió la presencia de alguien corriendo detrás suyo. Fue rebasado, viendo a aquella muchacha correr con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Erwin me ha dejado escoger mi habitación! Luego iré a ver como se encuentran tus muchachos— siguió con su camino, sin esperar respuesta.

Levi bufó, bien sabía que ella lo consideraba parte de su familia pero, una tipa tan ruidosa no cabía en su -ahora- pacifica vida de soldado.

**-**

Bueno, ahí esta la introducción. A ver que se me ocurre para el que sigue... Y el que sigue... Y el que sigue... ¡Maldición! Dx

**Los veo luego, ojalá no les haya abuerrido ;)**

**¡Déjame un review si me lo merezco, si no, déjame un review porque perdiste tu tiempo!**

**¡Auuuuh, barrios! (?**


	2. Intentando ser bueno

**Bueno... Ustedes dirán "¡Oh esa tipa loca de nuevo! Escondan a los niños y cierren bien puertas y ventanas" y pues si... Aún no consigo ni un novio ni un empleo así que es probable que siga chingando un rato... ¡Ah se crean! Acabo de entrar en depresión y me voy a cortar con galletas de animalito... Mi Juve y mi Chelsea han perdido, estoy más sola que Jean, aún no tengo bicicleta... Ya sabrán, cosas de adolescentes.**

**Bien, este capitulo esta un poco más divertido que el anterior -¡Vamos! todo es más divertido que el anterior- pero bueno... En el próximo capitulo puede que todo se torne más 'random' (ya tengo las ideas en mente, solo falta escribirlas y que no este muerta para ese entonces)**

**Creo que es todo... No lo sé... ¡Oh cierto! Quiero hacer un especial de navidad en esto... Ya saben, algo salvaje y así, tengan por seguro que estará arriba el mero 24 ya que me quedaré en casa, sola, comiendo pizza seguramente :) ¡Me encantan estas fiestas! Pero bueno, primero debo checar ideas con el crew (? **

**¡Por cierto! Gracias a las que me dejaron review, las amo. Ustedes saben... En especial a Talii, eres un fregado amor comadre :***

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama. Yo hago esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-INTENTANDO SER BUENO****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

******.**

******.**

******.**

Pasaba el medio día, por suerte las actividades de ese día para los jóvenes no eran tan pesadas. Solamente tareas de almacenaje, si terminaban antes podrían tomarse el día libre. Jean transportaba pacas de alfalfa hacia la parte trasera del establo enojado por la broma de Sasha "Si te comes un poco, el resto de los caballos se enojaran contigo", Mikasa bajaba las cajas de las carretas, Armin hacía el inventario y el resto cargaba cajas a la bodega.

Armin y Eren esperaron a que Mikasa bajara la última caja para marcharse juntos, iban platicando tranquilamente sobre si comerían con el resto o solo ellos tres. El joven Jeager cargaba cuatro cajas de pasta mientras Armin llevaba en brazos algunas bolsas con fruta y Mikasa en hombros tres costales de harina. Eren escuchó ruido a su derecha, volteó la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía y se encontró con alguien que lo hizo tirar las cajas, que las manos le temblaran y su expresión alegre cambiara por una de sorpresa absoluta.

La chica lo miro mientras tenía una manzana -que sacó sin permiso de un barril- en su mano, hizo un ademán con la misma, saludando al muchacho. Aún en shock, Eren corrió a abrazarla. Cuando la rodeó con sus brazos, comenzó a llorar desconsolado. La chica palmeo su espalda susurrando palabras de animo. Lo separo de ella un poco, limpiando sus lagrimas para poder brindarle una cálida sonrisa.

—Has crecido mucho chiquito. Ya no alcanzo tu cabeza— se estiro un poco para revolver el cabello del muchacho.

—Te fuiste mucho tiempo, es normal que crezca— el chico acarició su mejilla.

—Oye, era trabajo, yo nunc/— iba a terminar la frase cuando un golpe certero se estrello contra su mandíbula, tumbándola hacia atrás. Eren asustado busco al responsable, encontrando a Armin sosteniendo por los hombros a Mikasa, rabiosa.

—¿¡Cómo se atreve a hacerte llorar!? Iré por mis cuchillas y le daré una lección— grito furiosa. La muchachita se levanto sosteniéndose la quijada, sonriendo.

—Mikasa sigue siendo igual de fuerte, mientras no me saque la navajah estaré bien— hizo de nuevo esa voz rara y soltó una carcajada —Me lo merezco, no soy una buena tipa después de todo— dicho esto se despidió de Eren -a costa de la insistencia de él por quedar en algún sitio para charlar- dirigiéndose a el patio aunque dijo que iría a su habitación a descansar, antes de desatar aún más la furia de Ackerman. No iba a causar más problemas. Ya no.

.

.

.

Amarró su morral, en el llevaba ropa, no permanecería una semana con el mismo uniforme. Se la echo al hombro y salió de su habitación para sellar el informe del comienzo de su supervisión. Luego de salir de la oficina de Erwin, camino a los establos para sacar a su caballo. Antes de abrir la puerta, vio en un árbol cercano, a Hanji mirando las ramas totalmente perdida. Se acerco sigilosamente, cuando se encontraba detrás de ella, pico sus costillas haciéndola dar un brinquito por el susto.

—¿Que tanto miras, cuatro ojos?— la miro con un tinte de curiosidad en los ojos.

—Intento averiguar que tipo de árbol es... Si da frutos o flores, nunca antes me había detenido a observarlo. Hace muy poco que note su existencia— volteó su rostro a él —¿Y ese morral? ¿Ya te vas?

—Si, y no volveré hasta dentro de una semana.

—Oh... Ahora recuerdo... Bien, que tengas una excelente misión— giró su vista al árbol de nuevo. Levi la tomo por la cintura, abrazándola.

—Que despedida tan tonta... ¿No me darás un beso de buen viaje?— le susurro al oído.

—¡Oh, cierto!— se dio media vuelta, tomo la cara de Rivaille entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Que graciosa Zoe, cuando vuelva, me darás un beso de verdad— Hanji solo sonrió —Además, creo que a mi regreso, será momento de hablar con Erwin sobre lo nuest/— Zoe lo interrumpió caminando rápidamente hacía el cuartel.

—¡Oh, mira que tarde es! Moblit debe estar hambriento y he olvidado darle la orden para comer, ya sabes, se lo toma todo muy literal ¿Recuerdas la vez en que le dije que no se moviera porque olvide un informe y cuando volví estaba en la misma posición? ¡Uh hu hu! Si que debo irme. Que tengas buen viaje Levi, espero verte pronto— y escapó. Rivaille solo bufó molesto ¿Cuanto tiempo más estaría huyendo de hablar sobre formalizar?

Desde que comenzaron como encuentros meramente sexuales, ella advirtió "sin compromiso, sin sentimientos", clausula que Levi rompió poco a poco con el pasar de los años, pensando que tal vez ella podría cambiar de opinión. Y justo cuando por fin decidió acceder a una relación, le huye a formalizar.

—¿Miedo al compromiso, eh? Yo viví eso... Con el comandante Penrod, no se me da eso del matrimonio arreglado— la chica colgaba del árbol sosteniéndose con los pies. Su cabellera se desordenaba más con cada soplo del viento mientras dejaba a sus brazos ser libres.

—Ojalá caigas y te rompas el cuello, Leah— Levi se alejó de ahí, sin respuesta alguna sobre el comportamiento de Zoe.

—¡Dios, que buenos deseos! Además— de un salto, bajo del árbol, corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo —no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre.

—¿Prefieres que siga llamándote "Roca" para que se den cuenta que estas aquí, idiota?

—Maldición Levi... Tienes razón... Bueno ¿Ya te vas no? Déjame decirte que esa jovencita, Ackerman tiene un gran potencial. Mi quijada aún duele, si sigue así no será necesario que me rompa el cuello para morir.

—Yo te advertí que si te metías con su joyita, te iría mal— llego al establo, entro y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

—Pero... Es que... Ya... Igual no importa, ya no puedo estar con Eren... Bueno 'Frijolito', pórtate bien en tu misión de abuelo— se despidió fuera del lugar.

—Cuando vuelva, espero te hayas marchado o Ackerman tenga la misma idea que yo y consiga un oso hambriento— abrió de nuevo la puerta, montó su caballo y salió disparado hacía su destino.

Definitivamente, cuando volviera, hablaría seriamente con Hanji.

.

.

.

Ya era noche cuando llego a su destino. Sin avisar al resto de los militares que se encontraban ahí, dejó su caballo en el establo dirigiéndose a los sembradíos. Daría una vuelta para reconocer el lugar, no iba a dejar que nada lo sorprendiera durante su estadía. El viento movía su cabello, le causaba una grata sensación, cerró los ojos y dio algunos pasos más, deteniéndose, aspirando hondo. Recordó la imagen de Zoe caminando junto a él en las insoportables madrugadas de insomnio en las que se buscaban mutuamente para compartir silencio.

Sin ser consiente de ello, sonrió. Quien diría que terminaría en las redes de esa despistada mujer, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Dio media vuelta, ya no quería seguir estando ahí entre plantas cuando podría estar en la carpa que le asignaron para quedarse, recordando cada facción de la loca dueña de las deudas de su corazón. Entonces vio a lo lejos fuego, no estaba cerca de los plantíos pero si del bosque, corrió esperando llegar antes de que se propagará. "¿Como diablos llego el fuego ahí?" pensó cuando ya estaba a metros del lugar.

Al momento en que estuvo ahí, saltó encima de la llama comenzando a pisotearla con sus pesadas botas para extinguirla en su totalidad. Sin darse cuenta de que la llama ardía gracias a un montoncito de leña rodeada por algunas piedras, a los lados se encontraban las mitades de algunos troncos como bancas. Recuperó la compostura. Se dio vuelta para marcharse ya que su trabajo apagando el fuego estaba terminado, entonces escucho pasos detrás suyo. Volteo el rostro y vio a un puñado de niños con algunas bayas silvestres en sus manos siendo acompañados por dos mujeres y un hombre. Olvido completamente el hecho de que, en medio del bosque, ya había un pequeño asentamiento humano en donde los niños eran la novedad y que últimamente hacían campamentos para observar las estrellas y cantar estúpidas canciones en la orillas del bosque.

—Fred ¿Porqué ese soldado apagó nuestra fogata?— preguntó el niño más pequeño de todos, de unos cuatro años aproximadamente.

—No lo sé Sam— respondió el hombre, algo nervioso.

—¿Ustedes son los responsables del fuego, eh?— todos asintieron ante la severa mirada de Levi —Bien mocosos, si el fuego se quedaba prendido sin supervisión de alguien responsable podría haberse expandido. Primero hubieran ardido todos esos enormes árboles, en cuestión de tiempo el fuego hubiera llegado a sus hogares. Todas sus familias se quemarían, el dolor sería indescriptible. Los que pudiese escapar de sus casas, no podría salir debido a que los árboles que los rodean han caído y formaron una barrera. Entonces, lentamente, todos sus seres queridos morirían. El fuego también pudo haber acabado con las cosechas que están a metros de aquí, entonces también comenzaría de nuevo el hambre por falta de alimento. Pasado eso, el gobierno los mandaría a todos a un orfanato con el resto de los niños que se han quedado solos, algunos se quedarán seguros en aquél lugar en donde se enfermarían y con suerte tendrían comida cada tercer día, pero el resto será obligado a trabajar en las minas o las siembras. Su vida se volvería miserable y morirían sin que a nadie le importará— hablo tranquilo -Por eso hay que apagar las fogatas.

Miro a los pequeños que tenían cara de terror al igual que los adultos. De repente, todos comenzaron a llorar. Algunos pedían perdón a sus familias entre sollozos por casi provocar su muerte, otros solo lloraban desconsolados. Los adultos intentaron calmarlos pero era inútil.

—Esto será informado a sus superiores. No puedo creer que haya gente tan cruel en el ejército— dijo una de las mujeres.

Levi solo rodó los ojos y se fue, intentaba darles una lección a todos esos pequeños para que se convirtieran en adultos responsables y pasaba eso. Se fue hacía el campamento, buscó al oficial encargado de la guardia el cual le indico su carpa. Dejó sus cosas ahí -las trajo cargando todo el tiempo- y se dispuso a dormir.

Al día siguiente, se levanto dispuesto a comenzar con sus actividades en aquél lugar cuando encontró un pequeño sobre en la entrada de su 'habitación'. En aquél papel se le daba la orden de retirada debido a las quejas de algunos pueblerinos que lo acusaron de rudeza innecesaria y abuso de autoridad. Enojado, tomó sus cosas y su caballo, se montó en él para dirigirse de nuevo al cuartel.

—Debí haber dejado la fogata encendida para que todos esos idiotas se quemarán— pensó mientras su caballo comenzaba a cabalgar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Medio mamon, verdad? Es que... Yo me imagino que Levi quiere ser bueno con los niños y enseñarles una lección pero es bien manchado xD**

**En mi mente, Hanji le teme al compromiso.**

**Aún no me decido que... Tengo 3 opciones:**

**Eren x Mikasa**

**Eren x OC**

**Jean x Mikasa**

**Jean x OC**

**¡Y nadie me dice que diablos quieren! Ya dije que les daré una probadita de las tres pero... Necesito saber cual será la machina pa' ir pensando... Pero olvidaba que a nadie le interesa y se me pasa xD :EmoTime: (No se preocupen por todas las cosas emo que digo, es que estoy cambiando algunas cosas en mi jodida vida y... Me da por decir que a nadie le intereso y que soy un cero a la izquierda y que mi perro quiere más a su cactus (? que a mi, blah blah. Pero ya se me va a pasar, por que se que Cristo me ama y estaré siempre en su corazón :')... En resumen, todo es mamada, no se me asusten. Así soy de payasa :v)**

**Sobre la OC... Tengo todo un chorote sobre su pasado y blah blah, pero a nadie le interesa.**

**Saben, mientras escribía esto, escuchaba a Sharif... Es un pinche dios *w* Así que le debo a él este capitulo.**

**Cuídense y que Carmelita Salinas me los bendiga (?****  
**

**¡Déjame un review si me lo merezco, si no, déjame un review porque perdiste tu tiempo!**


	3. Atado a tu amor

**¡Que pedo cachorros! (?**

**Bueno, he vuelto con otro capitulo de esta madre, quiero suponer que si todo va bien ****les traeré algunos capítulos algo seguidos porque necesito llegar a un 'punto' para navidad y el cumple del enano.**

**Aclaraciones al final del capitulo, bueno les dejo unas abajito y así.**

**Está ocasión no tengo mucho que decir. Sólo que estoy muriendo de miedo... Debemos armar esas noche de terror más seguido crew xD (las personas a las que me dirijo saben que les hablo a ellas xD)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de Isayama y la canción de Chayanne o su empresa... respectivos dueños pues. Yo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**Notas: Lo que llega a estar en **_cursiva_** lo 'dice' Eren -ya entenderán-, imaginensen la rola pero sin el ritmo y así todo desafinado y más rápido, como un rap chafon... Creo que esto cuenta como spoiler xD**

**¡Recuerden que esto es más desmadre que nada! No desmadre del "Wut? ¿Que acaba de pasar?" si no del "Maldición, que es esto" :v**

**Los * indican notas que aclararé al final de capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** ATADO A TU AMOR ******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**********.**

**********.**

**********.**

Estiró un poco sus brazos, la jardinería no era su fuerte, implicaba mancharse de tierra y eso, no le agradaba ni un poco. Se quitó los guantes y lavo sus manos minuciosamente, se coloco la chaqueta y entró al cuartel. Se dirigía a dormir un poco pero vio a una silueta femenina cargando muchos papeles caminar rápido entre pasillos, esa loca de nuevo apurada.

Siguió los pasos de la mujer hasta su habitación, ese era un día tranquilo con actividades tranquilas. No se había topado con ningún inconveniente hasta ese punto de la jornada que estaba a casi tres horas de acabar, así de tarde era. Cuando estuvo a algunos metros de su destino escucho risitas discretas, supuso que se trataba de Leah y alguien más en su compañía, por desgracia, casi todo el tiempo se encontraba en silencio aquel lugar, haciendo que el resto de los habitantes escucharan claramente lo que pasa en otros cuartos. Aunque no había mucho problema, ese lugar solo era ocupado por Levi y Hanji, antes les acompañaban Mike y Nanaba en el edificio. Los 4 eran testigos de lo que sucedía cuando llegaba la noche, pero ni Nanaba ni Mike dirían nunca lo que Levi y Hanji hacía siempre y cuando ellos no dijeran nada sobre las 'actividades nocturnas' de los rubios.

Toco la puerta, espero unos momentos. Escuchaba murmullos desde algunas habitaciones más adelante, que al volver a tocar la puerta un poco más fuerte cesaron. Hanji salió de ahí con el cabello más desarreglado que de costumbre.

—Hola Levi ¿Sucede algo?— se acomodo las gafas.

—Volví hace 3 días y casi no hemos hablado ¿Sucede algo?

—No es como que te hayas ido mucho tiempo señor "provoca traumas a menores". Es por trabajo, estoy haciendo unos grandes planos junto con Armin para transportar material de una manera más eficaz— le sonrió radiante —¿Porque otra cosa podría ser?

—Por que no quieres formalizar nuestra rel/— de nuevo risitas interrumpiendo— nuestra relación.

—¿De donde sacas eso?— su expresión ahora era de sorpresa.

—Zoe no somos niños, bien sé y de sobra que le temes al compromiso.

—No es eso Levi, es que... No estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

—Si ha sido mi culpa, lo siento cuatro ojos. Tal vez no he sido lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—¡No seas dramático! Tampoco es eso, nunca dudaría de tu amor.

—Ni te atrevas a hacerlo, estúpida. Eres mi todo, me dan asco las palabras de amor per/

—No sabes cómo me entretienen tus locuras y que para verte invento mil excusas. Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos, pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos de cada ilusión~~

Se escucho la muy desafinada voz de Leah cantando tras las paredes en un tono exageradamente fuerte intentando marcar un ritmo bastante rápido que se ayudaba a seguir golpeando la pared levemente.

—Esa perra— maldijo Levi en un susurro —Zoe, deja todos tus jodidos miedos de una ve/

—Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso _[En tu cuerpo y en tu mente]_ Y en un agujero de tu corazón _[En todo estás presente]_ Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero _[Si estoy contigo]_ Déjame atado a este amor ¡Hanji, atado a este amor!~~~— Volvió a cantar aún más desafinada y en compañía de Eren. Levi, al escuchar la última frase, apretó los puños.

—Tal vez debamos hablar en otro momento— dijo Hanji, divertida pero aguantando la risa.

—No, entremos a tu habitación— justo cuando empujo levemente a Zoe dentro e iba a cerrar la puerta, Leah comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

—Acabo de pasar la línea de tu encanto, donde sólo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo y tejes las cadenas que amarran mi sexo. Que endulzan mi alma, que tiene mi mente y someten mi cuerpo. Y para qué dejar que pase y pase el tiempo, si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos. No se que más dice la canción, creo que me salte una parte~~

—Me tiene harto, vamos— intento entrar de una vez al cuarto, de verdad estaba siendo paciente pero escucho la voz de Leah y se detuvo.

—Y la libertad, te juro no la quiero. Y seguiré escuchando su conversación y eso, porque Levi está enamorado, quiere formalizar y ella por miedo a su cara de enojado lo va a batear~~~— 'canto' intentando seguir el ritmo que había llevado hasta ese punto, entonces ambos jovencitos que se encontraban a algunas habitaciones de ahí comenzaron a soltar fuertes carcajadas.

Levi, enojado camino unos pasos y golpeo la pared.

—Voy a romper tus piernas Gestein*— hablo fuerte, decidido y con un tono realmente severo.

En ese momento la chica salió corriendo de su escondite, Rivaille no perdió ni un segundo y fue tras ella. Se dirigió a las escaleras, las que subió rápidamente estilo parkour, pero...

.

.

.

Erwin tomaba té tranquilamente en el jardín mientras leía algunos papeles oficiales sobre la nueva organización que tomaría la guardia real, cuando escucho algo caer entre los arbustos que se encontraban detrás suyo. Se levanto curioso, quería saber si algún ave lastimada no pudo continuar con su vuelo y cayó o tal vez el cielo le mando un hijo, ese que tanto anhelaba y... Que bueno que su esposa no leía sus pensamientos ni se encontraba ahí. Quito algunas ramas sobre el bulto que se encontraba en el suelo.

—¿Leah? ¿Cómo has llegado ahí?— la chica se sacudió la cabeza y miro hacía arriba donde Levi, Hanji y Eren la observaban.

—Creí que podría aterrizar bien pero me estoy oxidando— se levantó y dio algunos pasos —No ha pasado nada Wirwin*, estoy bien. Ahora solo debo esconderme unos días para que se le pase el enojo al 'Frijolito'.

Iba a comenzar a correr cuando el comandante la detuvo con su brazo, su único brazo.

—Debo llevarte a la enfermería— la jalo hacía el otro lado.

—Unos raspones no necesitan ser atendidos por una enfermera. Después de ducharme, me pondré benditas, lo juro— opuso resistencia.

—Estas sangrando— la soltó y paso su mano por la frente de la chica, mostrándole que no mentía —No voy a dejar que vallas por ahí así.

—Se me quitará con un baño— vio la severa mirada de Erwin y accedió a caminar con él.

—Voy a hablar de esto contigo más tarde, Rivaille— le grito, seguían en la ventana.

.

.

—Está vez si te pasaste, Levi— le reclamo Hanji mientras volvían a su habitación.

—Esa idiota se lo busco. Ella salto de la ventana para huir.

—Aún así— abrió la puerta —Ella solo estaba siendo divertida.

—Es un fastidio.

—Admite que te reíste un poco— se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

—Me dieron ganas de reír cuando cayó— tomó por la cintura a Hanji —¿Nos veremos esta noche?

—No sé— se asomo un poco, donde en el mismo pasillo a algunos metros, Eren observaba todo. Calladito y con las mejillas rojas.

—Largo de aquí, mocoso. Ve con tu amante o novia, lo que sea, a ver si no ha muerto ya.

—¡N-No es m-mi novia!... No sé que es...— se tapo la cara, muy apenado —Permiso, debo retirarme— salió corriendo.

Un vez que los pasos del joven dejaron de escucharse, Levi acerco a Hanji más a su cuerpo. Le dio un suave beso, intento subir la intensidad pero la mujer lo aparto.

—No deberías decirle esas cosas a Eren, el pobrecillo casi muere de vergüenza— le acaricio los hombros dulcemente.

—Que pase todo el tiempo que pueda con esa idiota, no podrá hacerlo después— iba a besarla de nuevo pero le detuvo poniendo su mano en la frente echándolo un poquito hacía atrás.

—¿Porque dices eso? No creo que Mikasa la mete, no ahora— lo mira, preocupada.

—¿No te ha contado?— ella lo negó con la cabeza —Será mejor que lo escuches de por ella.

—Tienes razón— se separo totalmente —Si quieres venir en la noche está bien.

—Ten por seguro que vendré, quiero que hablemos seriamente sobre formalizar— dio algunos pasos hacía atrás.

Ella asintió riendo nerviosa y cerro la puerta.

.

Armin, Mikasa, Eren y Leah salieron de la enfermería con una paleta de caramelo como 'los niños buenos que fueron dentro del consultorio' según palabras de la encargada del lugar; Leah tenia benditas en las mejillas y nariz así como la frente, un brazo vendado y algunos raspones en el torso y las piernas. Erwin caminaba junto a ellos, hasta dejarlos en su 'edificio'.

—Jóvenes, deben descansar para seguir con nuestras actividades diarias mañana— hizo el saludo militar, los chicos lo respondieron de igual modo —Y tu 'Roca', cuídate esas heridas.

—Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo Wirwin, apuesto que serás un papá excelente— le grito mientras caminaba hacía su habitación.

El comandante solo sonrió mientras veía como se alejaba cojeando un poco, no iba a admitirlo pero a esa chica le dolía la pierna izquierda. Armin y Mikasa siguieron a Eren quien seguía de cerca a Leah. Smith sonrió para si mismo, la juventud era asombrosa.

Llego a su despacho en donde, para su sorpresa, lo esperaba su mujer. Al verlo entrar por la puerta camino emocionada a su encuentro, cuando estuvo frente a él se paro de puntitas y él se inclino para darse un suave beso en los labios.

—No sabría que vendrías— se sentó en su silla y ella de inmediato se acomodo en su regazo.

—Esto no podía esperar— le sonrió coqueta, aguantando un poco la risa.

—¿De que me hablas?— la miro intrigado.

.

.

.

Llego a su habitación, cansada, valla que ese enano la divertía mucho, como cuando eran delincuentes. Se quito las botas, tomo su pijama y tomó una ducha. Gracias al cielo cada habitación contaba con baño integrado. Se había relajado mucho, seco un poco su cabello, puso las vendas de nuevo en su brazo y se recostó en la cama a dibujar. Minutos después llamaron a su puerta. Ella no se levanto, solo dijo que estaba abierto. Eren abrió tímidamente la puerta.

—Adelante guapetón— el chico cerro la puerta tras de si, sentándose en la cama —¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Solo qu-quería venir un rato contigo— dijo apenado. Leah se rió y lo abrazo por el cuello.

—Eres tan lindo— Eren la abrazo, empujándola hasta quedar acostados.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Leah al recordar que debía alejarse de Eren de una vez por todas. No quería hacerlo pero, a veces las situaciones exteriores son más fuertes y terminan poniendo en segundo plano al amor. A veces lo problemas rompen los lazos entre dos. A veces es mejor dejar todo para no perder nada.

—¿Ya no te duele nada?— acarició su cabello.

—Nunca me dolió, como te lo he dicho, soy una chica fuerte— se hizo un poco hacía atrás para mirarlo a los ojos —Eren, creo que debemos dejar de vern/— él la abrazo aún más fuerte.

—Acabas de volver, solo déjame estar aquí un rato. No quiero escuchar nada que te separe de mi en este momento, déjame estar contigo esta noche, por favor— sus palabras sonaban tristes.

Ella suspiro pesado y se acurruco en su amplio pecho. A veces tampoco se es tan fuerte para detenerse antes de llegar a los extremos. Pero a pesar de todo, una noche más no alteraría nada. No aún.

—Oye... Cantamos muy bien, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido— su voz parecía divertida.

—Siempre y cuando prometas no volver a saltar por la ventana.

—No prometo nada, mis ancestros eran ardillas así que me es inevitable saltar de lugares así— Eren la miro asustado con cara de incógnita total —¡Es broma! No te lo tomes tan literal... Eran gatos.

Se la pasaron riendo hasta la madrugada, hablando sobre lo que ocurrió en el tiempo en que estuvieron separados. Disfrutando de esa, que bien podría ser su última noche juntos...

.

.

.

**¡Ay guey! xD ¿Que tal, eh?**

**Lo de la canción se me ocurrió porque a veces me gusta interrumpir conversaciones cantando y así, y dije "¿Porque no que Leah lo haga?". Yo también canto fuera de ritmo, desafinada y medio rapeando de manera chafa.**

**La canción es "Atado a tu amor" de Chayanne, quiero pensar que la han escuchado al menos una vez, personalmente no me gusta mucho relacionar canciones de ese tipo con lo que escribo -tengo un oscuro pasado con eso de usar canciones de amorz- pero bueno, es por desmadre al fin y al cabo. Digamos que mi mami escucha una estación de radio donde transmiten solo música romántica y hace algunos días escuche está rola y dije "No mmsh, esto es LeviHan" pero ya me da hueva hacer song-fics xDD  
Para las chicas que recomendaban canciones en la mañana... Por eso les dije que ya vería que onda en la noche xD**

**¡Viste Doka Shibichan! Agregue un poco de MikeNanaba xD Muy leve pero bueno...**

**Aclaraciones: **

***El nombre completo de 'La Roca' es Dianne Leah Johnson Gestein. Y en el pasado, cuando la tipa se metía en problemas Levi la llamaba por su apellido. Por eso ella supo que estaba en un lió y salió corriendo... Les digo que tengo un buen de cosas sobre la tipa. Que si me dan ganitas y ustedes gustan, puedo escribirlas, por que por ahí andan las razones por las que 'La Roca' debe alejarse de Eren.**

***Wirwin... Bueno, cuando comenzamos a ver SNK mi hermanin y yo, él no se aprendía el nombre de los personajes y un día dijo "Comandante Wirwin" y no sé, quise agregarlo y así xD  
**

**Otra cosa, en el próximo capitulo Erwin va a recibir un sorpresota :v a quien me la a ****divine le daré un premio (?**

**Al principio iba a hacer que a 'La Roca' se le quebrara un brazo pero me dio flojerita, además de que eso le impediría hacer algunas cosas en un futuro cercano...**

**Bueno... Creo que es todo. Ya estoy planeando los shots de cada pareja ;)**

**Gracias a las hermosotas personitas que me dejan reviews :)**

**Cuídense**** y nos andamos viendo ;)  
**

**¡Déjame un review si me lo merezco, si no, déjame un review porque perdiste tu tiempo!**


	4. Cosas de padres

**Aquí yo de nuevo, bien había amenazado con actualizar lo antes posible. Si todo va bien, les traeré capítulos lunes, marte y miércoles. **

**Me acabo de 'pelear' hace un rato con una persona muy importante para mi así que bah... Como sea...**

**Pero bueno, este capitulo tiene mención para 4 personas muy especiales: a Talii Kirschtein por ser la mejor; a Copper Girl, mi bandota por obvias razones; a RivaHanfan porque es una excelente persona conmigo además de que hoy público su glorioso primer fic y a Doka Shibicha que por ella hice la mitad de este capitulo.**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir... ¡Ah, cierto! Gracias por los reviews ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes don propiedad de Isayama, yo hago esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cosas de padres ****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No sabía que vendrías— se sentó en su silla y ella de inmediato se acomodo en su regazo.

—Esto no podía esperar— le sonrió coqueta, aguantando un poco la risa.

—¿De que me hablas?— la miro intrigado.

Ella se rió muy fuerte, se levanto rápido poniéndose frente al escritorio. Se puso las manos en la cintura.

—Señor Erwin Smith, usted está nominado gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación a este premio. Sabemos que existen más hombres con ganas de tener un título tan difícil que conseguir y arduo de mantener así que debe sentirse honrado por está posición— hablo como si se tratará de la conductora de una premiacion provocando la risa de su marido.

—¿De que estás hablando?— preguntó divertido.

—Sin más, el ganador es... ¡El comandante Smith!— y aplaudió.

—Gracias pero... ¿Que he ganado?— siguió el juego, riendo. Su mujer cambio su expresión por una de seriedad y un poco de nerviosismo.

—Ser papá— Erwin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, Karlaa se dio vuelta dispuesta a correr pero él fue más rápido y la atrapó antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta. La cargo dándole algunas vueltas, luego la abrazo fuerte mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—¿Porque querías huir? Está vez es diferente a cuando invitas a tus amigos a beber y te regaño...— Le dijo en tono suave.

—Me daba un poco de miedo tu reacción— hizo un puchero.

Erwin se agacho quedando hincado con la cara frente al vientre de su mujer, lo acaricio un poco.

—Hola mi pequeño soldado soy Erwin Smith comandante de las tropas de reconocimiento y tu padre. Ya te espero con ansias, campeón— le hablo y beso su vientre suavemente.

Karla revolvió amorosamente el cabello de Erwin mientras sonreía, ella bien sabía de sobra cuanto había deseado convertirse en padre desde que entro en la edad adulta pero distintas situaciones como la lucha por sobrevivir o la incansable labor como médico que ella desempañaba les hicieron ir dejando en segundo plano sus deseos por crear una familia. Sueño que al fin, se les hacía realidad. Entonces Erwin callo de espaldas, desmayado por la emoción.

—¡Con un carajo! Por eso mismo iba a correr— luego de su reclamo comenzó a reír. Su marido no cambiaba, salió aún divertida buscando a algún soldado que le ayudará a levantarlo del suelo. Mientras seguía inconsciente, le dibujo algunas cosas por todas la cara como venganza por no haber aguantado un poco más y no desmayarse.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Erwin se tomo el día libre para estar con su esposa así que Levi y Hanji se harían cargo. Se encontraban en el despacho de el comandante organizando las actividades de la semana.

—Quién diría que Erwin sería el primero de nosotros en estar en espera, siempre pensé que a pesar de ser quién más lo deseaba, Mike y Nanaba se adelantarían— dijo Zoe sin quitar la mirada del papel, sonriendo.

—No es el primero...— Levi metió un montón de papeles a una carpeta que después acomodó en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Rivaille?— lo miró, intrigada. Él estaba sacando una agenda del librero por lo tanto le daba la espalda a Hanji. Dejó el pequeño cuaderno en su lugar y se echo el cabello para atrás con la mano.

—Petra estaba embarazada— dijo sin mirarla.

—¿Petra? Pero... ¿¡Cómo!?— Zoe se quito los lentes, sobándose el puente de la nariz.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabes como se hacen los bebés— se sentó de nuevo.

—No me vengas con eso... ¿Quién es el padre?— preguntó triste. Ella estaba enterada en su totalidad sobre los sentimientos amorosos de Petra hacía el sargento pero conocía bien a Levi, jamás podría haberse acostado con ella.

—Auruo. Pero él tampoco tenía conocimiento de su paternidad— Dio un sorbo a su café mientras Hanji lo veía totalmente sorprendida —No pongas esa cara, cuatro ojos. Petra me confeso que había tenido relaciones con Auruo varías veces y después de sentirse mal fue al médico, que le dijo que tenía dos semanas de embarazo. Tres días después de que se enterara me lo dijo... Dos días más tarde salimos a la misión donde murió.

—¡Entonces si sabías eso ¿Porque la dejaste ir a la misión, imbécil?!— La mujer grito, enojada.

—Yo le dí la orden de quedarse, informaría a los altos mandos de la situación lo más pronto posible para que le quitarán el cargo a ella y a Auruo pero la muy necia me insistió todo el jodido día porque no quería dejar el escuadrón además de que no quería que Auruo se casara con ella. Yo no pude hacer nada...

—Petra sabía que era peligroso... ¿Porque no se quedo? ¿Porque no le dijo a Bossard?— se tapo los ojos con la voz quebrada.

—Ella nunca lo amo como a mi. No quería lastimar más a Auruo casándose sin corresponderle en su totalidad, Petra me lo dijo— cruzó los brazos y suspiro hondo.

Sin más Hanji comenzó a sollozar un poco. Decidieron que era suficiente por ese día, tal vez mañana Erwin se molestaría por no haber hecho nada el resto de la jornada pero Hanji se veía muy afectada. Se encerró en el laboratorio sin querer hablar con nadie, ni comer, nada.

.

.

Al día siguiente ella salió del lugar más calmada, se notaba que había llorado toda la noche. Se dio una ducha rápida, salió a los patios encontrando a Levi que supervisaba a una distancia prudente la rutina de ejercicio de los jóvenes (que en realidad estaban colgando a Jean de la ropa interior en un árbol, idea de Sasha).

—Hola enano— se paro junto a él, observando como el siguiente en ser colgado era Armin (está vez, propuesta hecha por Connie), quién intentaba huir... Pero Mikasa era más fuerte rápida.

—Hola cuatro ojos— la miro de reojo, tenía los brazos cruzados —Acabo de mandar una carta a las familias de Petra y Auruo informándoles sobre su... 'Nieto'

—¿¡Porque hiciste eso!? El señor Ral va a estar destrozado— Dijo preocupada.

—No quería privarle del saber que sucedía entonces con su hija... Ya lo hice mucho tiempo. El viejo ya está lo suficiente loco como para no hacerse a la idea de que iba a ser abuelo.

—¿Y... Ahora?— suspiro cansada, tenía miedo de que depresión le causaría al hombre, que ya no era precisamente tan joven como para aguantar una noticia así.

—Esperemos que no venga reclamar nada— tomo la mano de la mujer, tímidamente —Además, cuando nosotros tengamos mocosos, él podrá llamarlos nietos...

Su sorpresa fue inmensa, jamás en su alocada existencia se hubiera planteado a Levi hablando sobre tener una familia. Otra cosa que le daba miedo, era demasiado descuidada como para tener un control sobre ella misma ¿Como podría guiar a una nueva personita en ese mundo? Era líder de un escuadrón pero eran cosas realmente diferentes. Lo miro de reojo, detectando un extraño brillo en sus ojos que a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido como siempre y esa severa expresión, le hacía ver de cierto modo... Esperanzado. Entonces Hanji se dio cuenta que, a pesar de sus temores, él siempre estaba ahí para sostenerla. Apretó más el agarre entre sus manos y sonrió radiante.

—Será un abuelo afortunado.

.

.

.

**Bueno, ahí esta. Lo hice algo dramático ¿Eh?**

**Pues bueno, siempre he dicho que Petra aceptaría salir con Auruo pero porque Levi ya la dejo en la friendzone y que con el pasar del tiempo le tomo cariño. Peeeeeeero por desgracias eso no sucedió hoy :v**

**A ver que tal... Creo que no tengo más que decir... Estoy entrando en depresión navideña, déjenme U.u**

**¡Déjame un review si me lo merezco, si no, déjame un review porque perdiste tu tiempo! **


	5. Conociendo a una estrella

**¡Aún estoy a tiempo! Talii Kirschtein esté es tu poco agraciado y apurado regalo de cumpleaños. De verdad esperó que te guste, habrá otro regalo más adelante.**

**Ojalá te la hayas pasado de maravilla, te amo con toda mi pechuga (? y eres simplemente preciosa en todos los aspectos :) **

**Sobre esto, no solo es el regalo de está muchachona, si no que a partir de esto pasarán cosas... ¡Muajajaja!**

**El título tiene un porque especial, la cumpleañera sabrá por que :D**

**Está ocasión no tengo mucho que decir, solo gracias y esperó poder traerles mañana lo que quiero, será difícil pero podré.**

**Este capítulo parecerá 'de relleno' pero hay cosas para un futuro próximo...**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de Isayama, yo hago esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Conociendo a una estrella. ****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudaba a mares, con las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos y cansancio extremo llevaba aún más pacas de alimento para los caballos en brazos. Si bien era su tarea al no haber nada más que hacer también lo era de Connie, quién por supuesto, no ayudaba por pasarla 'coqueteando' con Sasha.

Paso el dorso de su brazo por la frente, quitando un poco de sudor de ella luego de dejar esa carga junto al establo. Se tomaría un descanso, sin dudas merecido. Tomo de uno de los costales la zanahoria más grande que encontró y entró al establo buscando a su caballo, una bonita yegua llamada Gala. Lo que hacía diferente a su nena era una linea blanca en la frente y tonalidades más oscuras al final de sus patas dándoles un toque 'elegante', además de el hecho de tener un apego especial al muchacho desde tener pocos días de haber llegado al mundo. Habían creado un lazo muy fuerte, Jean la cepillaba todos los días además de salir a cabalgar sin falta.

Gala se emociono al ver a su amo dirigirse con una sonrisa hacía ella, cuando estuvieron frente a frente Jean la acarició amorosamente.

—¿Cómo está mi muchacha? Te traje un regalo— saco la zanahoria de su bolsillo y se la entrego.

Pero la yegua no la tomo, se altero de momento haciendo mucho ruido, Jean intento calmarla pero fue inmovilizado por un brazo rodeando sus hombros, y una navaja contra su cuello.

—No grites, no intentes escapar, solo has lo que te indico— el muchacho asintió asustado —Llévame con Leah.

La muchacha se encontraba mejorando su técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que no era la más limpia. Levi y ella se lanzaban golpes certeros, ninguno de los dos soltaba algún quejido por los fuertes golpes que se llevaban, de hecho, Leah no paraba de sonreír. Levi solto un puñetazo que iba directo al rostro de la joven pero ella se agacho poniendo las manos en el suelo para darse impulso y patear el brazo de su contrincante levantándose golpeando con el puño su hombro haciendo a Levi retroceder algunos pasos para arremeter con una patada a la pierna derecha de la chica. Dianne se agacho un poco por el golpe siguiendo con un uppercut directo a la quijada del hombre que dio en el blanco seguido por un cabezazo para la joven...

—¡Señorita Leah! ¿Podría venir un momento?— dijo nervioso el castaño.

Se detuvieron los golpes, ella siguió al muchacho hasta el establo. No cruzaron palabra hasta llegar al lugar.

—¿Que se te ofrece, muchacho? Estaba llegando a la mejor parte de mi entrenamiento— le dijo divertida a las puertas del establo.

—¡Dianne, querida! Cuanto tiempo— dijo la misteriosa persona saliendo del establo, encapuchada.

Al reconocer la voz, se apresuro a abrazarla.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí... Y que sigas viva ¿Dónde ha quedado Jannie? ¿Sigue ebria?— la abrazo más fuerte mientras reían.

—Ya ha comenzado a moderarse un poco por el trabajo que está haciendo. Oye, muchacho ¡Que obediente eres! Creí que escaparías— le sonrió a Jean.

—Es un gran cadete— le palmeo el hombro, seguía calladito.

—Ahora lo veo, disculpa si te amenace. No era mi intención de verdad lo siento— se quito la capucha revelando su corto pero hermoso cabello negro y sus enormes ojos verdes, haciendo sonrojar al joven.

—Di algo, te está pidiendo disculpas— Leah jalo de la oreja a Jean.

—Mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein, es un placer conocerla— dijo serio.

—El gusto es mio, yo soy Astrid Bourque. Periodista, investigadora y fotógrafa.

Los tres se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol a conversar, Jean escuchaba atento y atendía a las preguntas que le hacían o cuando pedía su opinión.

—Entonces escape antes de ser asesinada por revelar aquella información ¿Puedes creerlo?— termino su historia.

—Como conmigo, tarde o temprano terminarían intentándolo— la más bajita se tomo la barbilla pensativa —Bueno, debemos... Debo ir a informarle a Erwin sobre que te quedarás conmigo un tiempo ¿¡No te alegra!?

Se tomaron de las manos y brincaron un poco, Dianne salió corriendo para contarle a el comandante la historia de esa chica. La conoció cuando estuvo trabajando de encubierto en Shina y se hicieron grandes amigas, trabajando junto a otra chica fuera del ejército como un escuadrón para desmantelar todos esos misterios que rodeaban a la corona. Se quedo un rato junto a el muchacho conociendo las instalaciones, en silencio. Entonces, Mikasa se cruzo por su camino cargando a Eren como si de un costal de patatas se tratara,siendo seguida por Armin.

—H-Hola Mikasa, yo me preguntaba si, ya sabes... Tu y yo, podríamos entrenar en la noche. Solos, tú y yo— dijo visiblemente nervioso, sobando su nuca con la mano derecha y las mejillas rojas.

—No, Jean. Armin y yo tenemos que hablar con Eren seriamente— y se fue, dejando desanimado al castaño.

Cuando se alejaron un poco, Astrid lo intercepto divertida.

—¿Ella es la que te gusta?— dijo Astrid algo emocionada.

—¿Porque dice eso?— intento disimular el sonrojo mirando hacía otro lado.

Comenzaron a caminar hacía los dormitorios de los grandes mandos de aquél lugar.

—Es muy obvio, yo puedo ayudarte si quieres— le sonrió radiante.

—¿¡En serio!?— la miro, sorprendido.

—Claro pero primero dime algo. El chico rubio que iba con tu futura novia ¿Es el investigador Armin Arlert, no?

—Si, es él. Se ve algo débil para lo que hace pero es realmente listo.

—Tengo una amiga que, aunque no quiera admitirlo, necesita un hombre. Y Armin es perfecto para el cargo.

—No lo he visto interesado en una chica desde que eramos... Bueno, no importa. La llevaré a la habitación de Leah para que la espere ahí antes de que alguien se de cuenta de su presencia— dijo frente a la puerta.

—No me hables como si fuera una señora, llámame Astrid— lo hizo un guiño —Yo puedo ir sola, gracias. Soy una chica fuerte.

Y se fue dejando a Jean sonrojado, por la hermosura y amabilidad de esa muchacha y por la idea de que podría ayudarle a avanzar con Mikasa.

El atardecer enrojecía su habitación dándole cierto tono romántico. Metió todo en un gran costal, valla que envolver todos esos regalos era cansado. Doblo su impecable traje rojo metiendolo en su morral. Ahora solo faltaba subir las cosas a la carreta y salir en marcha, aún no podía encontrar a Eren para entregarle su traje y llevarlo con él. Tocaron a su puerta, abrió encontrando a Hanji con una mirada divertida.

—¿Ya listo? Espero no se te olvide nada— entro a la habitación, sentandose en la cama.

—Me partí el lomo organizando toda esta mierda para una jodida fecha de hipócritas y consumistas. Me aseguraré de que no falte nada para no haber desperdiciado mi tiempo— continuo lustrando sus botas.

—Ve con cuidado, yo seguiré con m/

—Tú irás conmigo, idiota— la interrumpió. Ella frunció el ceño para luego sonreír coqueta.

—Claro, olvidaba que luego es tu cumpleaños— se acerco para abrazarlo por la espalda —No puedo dejarte sin tu regalo.

Iba a lamer el lóbulo de su oído pero tocaron a la puerta, abrió y encontró a Leah algo apurada.

—Feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños 'Frijolito'— lo abrazó rápido —Debo llevarle regalos a mis sobrinos. Me voy— iba a salir corriendo pero Levi la tomo del la chaqueta.

—Voy para Shina en mi carreta, te llevaré— a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Gracias enano! Debo avisarle a Astrid para que no se quede con el pendiente— está vez, si salió corriendo.

Se sobo las sienes y cerro la puerta. Tomó todas sus cosas y las llevo a la carreta, rescató a Eren -agradecido- de las garras de Mikasa y juntos emprendieron el viaje a Shina.

Les esperaría un arduo día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Como ven? A raíz de esta nuevo jovencita tendremos triángulitos amorosos ¡Ayayaya!**

**Ya verán que les tengo preparado para mañana :D**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Talii!**

**¡Oh, oh, oh! Tengo una preguntita, a quien me de la respuesta más creativa le daré un premio a elección del ganador (ya sea un shot de su pareja favorita aquí o un lemmon, pero tendrá que esperar) la pregunta es:**

**-¿Que regalo le pidió Levi a Santa Claus para está navidad?**

**Dejen volar su imaginación.**

**¡Otra cosa! No interesa pero yo le pedí a Santa de regalo a Leo de Vixx xD Estoy muy sola y lo amo, además de que planeo ser gorda ¿Porque no? :v**

**¡Déjame un review si me lo merezco, si no, déjame un review si perdiste tu tiempo!**


	6. Levi Claus y su regalazo

**Ya no pude subir en 'especial de noche buena' ayer porque estaba deprimidona y... Leo de Vixx sigue distrayéndome de mis deberes (? me pongo a ver vídeos en vez de escribir...**

**Y aquí en México centro sigue siendo 25 así que aún estoy a tiempo para darle un regalo a Levi xDD**

**Bueno, Doka Shibichan me dijo que es un poco confuso todos los nombres de la tipa OC así que a partir de ahora solo será 'Leah Gestein'**

**Al final del capítulo se revelará el nombre de la ganadora del premio por la idea más creativa de que le pidió Levi a Santa xD**

**No sé como quedo pero ojalá les guste.**

**¡Feliz navidad!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama, yo hago esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

*** Aclaraciones al final.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Levi Claus y su regalazo ****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luna era el único testigo de su labor como 'duendes de Santa', el traje -a pesar de lucir algo afeminado para Eren por las medias verdes- resultaba sorprendentemente cómodo, ir saltando entre tejados sin el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y con esos trajes era más sencillo de lo que parecía a simple vista. Lo más duro de todo era cargar los regalos, cada uno llevaba un pequeños costal repleto de presentes.

La primera parada fue un viejo orfanato que a pesar de parecer descuidado, estaba adornado con algunos moños rojos alrededor además de estrellas coloridas que suponían -fueron elaboradas por los infantes-. Eren, quien cargaba con el costal más grande fue asignado para bajar a dejar los regalos, las ordenes del sargento fueron que dejara su carga en la puerta, tocara y huyera. Así fue hecho.

La puerta fue abierta por una mujer algo mayor, canosa y de lentes. Al leer en voz alta la nota del propietario que decía "De: Santa C. Para: Todos los mocosos" los niños curiosos que miraba detrás de la anciana se emocionaron demasiado, con ayuda de todos, metieron los juguetes al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Hanji se había quedado en la posada así que la única capaz de bajar a entregarle el paquete a la 'viuda' de Erd era Leah. Tomo las cajitas -una azul y una plateada- y las llevo hasta la puerta de su hogar. La puerta fue abierta por un niño de entre unos seis o siete años, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel.

—Hola pequeño, Levi Claus m/

—¿No es Santa Claus?— la interrumpió curioso.

—Emm... Digamos que el viejo gordito, barbon y bonachón del que todos hablan no pudo venir esta noche así que mando a su... Sobrino amargado y enano, es una versión ceñuda y grosera de Santa— hizo cara de mala provocando la risa del pequeño— Pero es igual de bueno, en fin, me ha enviado para... Para...— no tenía una cuartada, según ella, iba a convencer a la señora para que pudiera entrar y dejar los regalos bajo el árbol, no contaba con el hecho de que fuera el niño quien atendiera. Menos que diría 'Levi' en vez de 'Santa' —Para asegurarme de que estuvieras durmiendo, corre a tu cama antes de que se de cuenta y te deje cartón.

—¿No era carbón?— dio unos pasos hacía atrás, sonriendo.

—¡Oye pequeñín! Ya te he dicho que es diferente a Santa— le sonrió divertida mientras el niño corría a su habitación.

La señora Gin salió abrigada a ver que provocaba el alboroto. Cuando vio el atuendo de Leah quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara, creyendo que era una pedófila pero la chica interpuso su pie.

—¡Espere! Me mando al ejército, traigo regalos— dudo unos segundos pero termino abriendo la puerta. Le entrego dos paquetes, la azul para el pequeño y la plateada para ella.

Salieron corriendo de ahí para poder llegar a su próximo destino: la casa de los viejos Schulz, abuelos de Günther. Abrieron la ventana con una palanca metiendo -en contra de su voluntad- a Eren por la ventana para dejar el regalo, que a través de toda la travesía fue con el que Levi tuvo más cuidado y la caja tenía algunos agujeritos en las caras laterales. Jeager dejó cuidadosamente el regalo bajo su árbol y se dio vuelta escuchando un leve maullido. Recordó cuando Günter les hablaba sobre lo mucho que sus abuelos amaban los gatos pero no podían mantener uno por la situación difícil en que se encontraba. Aguanto las ganas de llorar, cerro de nuevo la ventana encontrando a Leah y Levi en el tejado de la casa continua.

Llegaron más rápido de lo esperado a la casa de los Bossard, donde Leah entro por la chimenea mientras le arrojaban los regalos a través de la misma. Los 4 jovencitos estaban dormidos frente al árbol de navidad arropados con muchas mantas. Está vez Levi se había lucido, dos regalos para cada muchachito, aunque todavía seguían llegando más regalos por la chimenea ¿Cuantos niños había ahí?

Entonces visualizo que en uno de los sofás había otros 3 niños más pequeños, que tenían entre cinco u ocho años. Mientras acomodaba las cajas escucho una puerta abrirse, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. De giró lentamente, encontrando a una señora algo vieja con un bebé en brazos. El señor de la casa se asomo por la puerta, mirándola sorprendido, de un movimiento sacó una escopeta apuntándole.

Leah subió por la chimenea, asustada. Solo dijo "Tiene una escopeta" y los tres salierón corriendo.

El viejo abrió la puerta de una patada, apunto y disparo sin dar en el blanco. Por el susto, Eren resbaló y cayó en el tejado, Leah y Levi solo lo miraron sobre el hombro.

—Va a matarme, sigan sin mi— dijo dramáticamente. Ambos siguieron corriendo —¡Esperen, no era en serio!— se levantó adolorido para seguirlos.

Iba a dar un segundo disparo cuando uno de sus hijos, el segundo más pequeño, jalo de su pantalón.

—¿Porque le disparas a Santa y a sus duendes, papi?— dijo mientras bostezaba.

—Ese no es Santa mi'jo. Es un pejelagarto*— y escupió al más puro estilo de viejo oeste. Entraron a la casa donde todos los niños abrían emocionados sus regalos. Todos tenía el nombre del dueño correspondiente, ambos señores sonrieron. Era un buen pejelagarto después de todo.

Cansados, se sentaron con la luna a sus espaldas frente a la casa del viejo señor Ral. Ya pasaban de las doce y solo faltaba un lugar por visitar, solo un regalo.

Levi lo tomo y de un brinco bajo a la calle, en unos pasos estaba frente a la puerta que toco segundos después. Espero un poco y el señor Ral abrió la puerta, su cabello tenía tintes blancos por las canas. Sin decir nada, le entrego la pequeña caja envuelta en papel rojo con un moño verde. Se dio vuelta hasta llegar a un bote de basura, apoyo su pie derecho en el bote para poder brincar hasta el borde del techo donde se encontraban sus 'duendes'.

—Gracias por recordar que me gusta fumar— grito el viejo con una cajita de puros en sus manos, era lo que envolvía el papel.

—Petra siempre estuvo preocupada por tus pulmones— respondió.

—Ven a comer un poco de pavo mañana bastardo, trae a tu mujer. Vendrán un rato la familia de Auruo— sonrió algo triste el viejo.

—Con ellos tendrá suficiente— comenzó a caminar por la misma dirección en que llegaron. Siendo seguido de inmediato por Eren y Leah.

Después de caminar más tranquilos hacía la posada -aún por los tejados, al parecer Levi no tenía la intensión de ir por calles con ebrios por ahí- Leah se despidió. Iría a dejar regalos a casa de su hermano mayor, así que fue por su costal con las cajas al cuarto en donde se encontraba Hanji. Antes de irse le dio un rápido abrazo de cumpleaños a Levi, Jeager solo se quedo mirando.

—¿Que tu no vas a abrazarlo?— preguntó la chica. Eren negó con la cabeza, nervioso —¿Te gusta o porque te da nervios abrazarlo?

—¡Claro que no me gusta!— dijo enojado, se dirigió al sargento haciendo una reverencia —Le deseo un buen cumpleaños. Felicidades— y se dio vuelta mirando retador a Leah.

Después de algunas insinuaciones sobre la orientación sexual de Eren, Gestein salió corriendo, Jeager la seguía muy de cerca. El muy necio insistió en acompañarla hasta que ella accedió.

Levi subió al segundo piso, solo se encontraban rentadas dos habitaciones contando la suya por lo que el pasillo estaba solo iluminado por unas cuantas velas y el silencio era casi sepulcral. Abrió la puerta y estaba iluminado con velas estratégicamente colocadas para crear una atmósfera romántica. Analizo un poco la situación ¿Que tramaba esa loca? Sea lo que sea, le gustaba como pintaba. Se quito las botas y se recostó en la cama, con la espalda pegada a la cabecera. Cerro los ojos, tal vez debía considerar ir a comer pavo con el viejo Ral/

—Oye Levi— sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz, coqueta, de Hanji.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con Zoe, saliendo del baño vestida con un sensual traje de 'la señora Claus' quería pensar. Estaba conformado por una falda roja con peluche blanco en la orilla que le cubría solo un poco -muy poco- más abajo del trasero pero estaba seguro que cualquier movimiento revelaría lo que hay debajo, medías blancas hasta el muslo, un top rojo con peluche del mismo modo que la falda y el característico gorro de Santa. El cabello suelto, los labios rosas y sus lentes le daban un toque muy sensual.

Si no fuera por su gran auto-control, estaría babeando por lo sensual que se veía su chica. ¡Al diablo ir a comer con el anciano! Tendría mejores cosas que hacer...

—Feliz cumpleaños— dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama —¿Te gusta tu regalo? Has sido un niño bueno este año, así que Santa se lucio contigo— se dio una vuelta, como modelando. Levi solo le indicó con la mano que se sentara sobre él. Cuando la tuvo cerca, la beso lentamente.

—Con lo que te haré, deberás ponerme en la lista negra— le susurro al oído, Hanji se rió un poco. Siguieron besándose subiendo poco a poco la intensidad de sus caricias.

Les esperaba una gran noche.

.

.

.

Leah y Eren subieron el costal a la carreta, la carga se movió un poco asustandolos pero volvió a quedarse quito y se relajaron; eran las dos de la tarde, entendía que por su cumpleaños Levi se hubiera dado el gustito de dormir hasta tarde pero era demasiado. Acordaron salir de ahí a más tardar a las tres y ni siquiera habían comido. Decidieron ir a ver que sucedía, cuando llegaron Eren iba a tocar la puerta pero la chica lo detuvo para recargarse en la puerta para escuchar.

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó confundido.

—¡Shh! Escucha— Eren también puso el oído en la puerta, escucho algunos jadeos y gemidos que hicieron que se sonrojara —Creo que no es necesario que te explique porque tardán tanto— Jeager negó con la cabeza.

Salieron del lugar, resignados a salir camino al cuartel aún más tarde de lo planeado. Ambos se fuerón a comer a un restaurante algo sencillo pero acogedor frente a la posada de donde podían vigilar a la perfección la carreta. Pensaron en llevarles algo de comer a Levi y Hanji, pero seguramente tenía otras cosas más interesantes que hacer con la boca en esos momentos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** El pejelagarto es un pez así que use el término a partir de la famosa escena de Monsters Inc.**

**Como puede leer, en mi mente, la familia de Auruo siguió creciendo con los años. No sé cuantos hermanos tiene exactamente pero bueno.**

**También, después de que Levi les informara a ambas familias sobre el embarazo de Petra, se volvieron muy unidas.**

**¡Cierto! *luces y música de premiación* La ganadora por la idea más creativa es...**

**¡NUCICO!**

**¡Repórtate por PM para que me digas que regalo quieres! :D**

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado esta madre, a ver cuando subo otro...**

**Besitos, ponganselos en donde quieran :***

**¡Déjame un review si me lo merezco, si no, déjame un review porque perdiste tu tiempo!**


	7. La tipa de ojeras

**¡Que pedo! Bueno, este es el capítulo más corto que he hecho de esta madre y sinceramente, ni lo lean. Como que es de relleno xD**

**Bueno, es que decidí darle una parejita a Armin y bueno, ella está aquí. Ustedes dirán "¿Como porque?" pues... Por que quiero y por que puedo :v esa frase bien podría sacarme de muchos aprietos. Creo que haré aclaraciones al final del capítulo mejor...**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama. Yo hago esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- La tipa de ojeras ****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De nuevo el silencio reinaba en el cuartel, después de que los mocosos en año nuevo regresarán tres días después y eso le causara una crisis nerviosa a Erwin, todos fueron enviados como voluntarios por algunos días un asilo. Todos partieron, menos la recién llegada amiga de Leah y Armin ya que juntos volvieron el primero de enero, de alguna manera volvieron.

Ella estaba en el comienzo del pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Erwin, hincada arreglando una puerta. Una brillante ingeniera haciendo labores así no se veía todos los días. Le dio un trago a su cerveza y se acostó en el pasillo, cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos detrás de su cuello. Minutos después escucho a alguien correr pero ni se inmuto, ni siquiera cuando los pasos se fueron acercando a ella hasta que la persona tropezó.

—¡Disculpa Jannie! Debo llevarle un informe a Erwin y tengo prisa ¿Te lastime?— preguntó preocupado aún con algunas hojas en las manos.

—No paso nada— la chica se sentó y bufó cansada.

—¿Segura? Pareces cansada...— se Hinco a su lado.

La chica medía 1.63 aproximadamente, su cabello negro, ondulado y alborotado le llegaba al hombro, cargaba bajo sus ojos unas increíbles ojeras además de tener la mirada penetrante. Se levantó sacudiéndose el uniforme.

—Yo siempre estoy cansada— dijo sobándose el cuello para luego caminar en dirección a la oficina de Erwin —Apresúrate a hablar con el comandante para que luego me acompañes por mis planos.

Armin asintió y la alcanzo, ya en la oficina de Erwin conversaron un rato sobre las posibilidades de poder desarrollar el proyecto que realizaron en conjunto él y Jannie en un solo día. Ella se quedo dormida mientras los dos hombres conversaban sobre las posibilidades de que funcionara. Luego de casi dos horas, Erwin debía retirarse porque iría con su esposa Karlaa al medico para su consulta mensual.

Armin no pudo decir nada porque Erwin ya se encontraba prácticamente corriendo a encontrarse con su mujer, era tarde para ir a ver a algún profesional así que supuso que se tomaría el día siguiente. El jovencito solo sonrió, nunca antes había visto tan radiante al comandante como desde que le dieron la noticia de su paternidad.

Cargo en brazos a Jannie y salio de la oficina cerrándola tras de si. Camino por los pasillos en camino a la habitación de la chica. Cuando llego a su destino, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y la cerro, recostó a la chica en su cama y le quito las botas. En ese momento ella no llevaba arneses ni chaqueta así que supuso que estaría cómoda así.

Sonrió para el mismo, no tenía mucho que conocía a esa chica y le era grato ver su cara mientras dormía. A diferencia de la expresión de cansancio que siempre tenía, dormida parecía... Relajada. Se dio vuelta hacía la puerta.

—¡Oye! ¿Y mi cerveza?— preguntó antes de que Armin abandonara la habitación, aún algo dormida.

—Deja eso ya ¿Quieres? Beber tanto te hará daño— reprocho.

—No, no. La cerveza me mantiene viva, la deje y me dormí. ¿Ves como me hace falta? Tengo que acabar con los últimos detalles del modelo a escala que arme— iba a levantarse pero el hombre corrió para tomarla por los hombros y recostarla de nuevo.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! Tienes mucho tiempo sin dormir apropiadamente— ella bufo molesta pero no insistió en marcharse.

Él tomo una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama. No se miraron, no hablaron, simplemente se hicieron compañía.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente pero comenzaron a escuchar gritos de emoción de Hanji. Armin rió un poco y la chica lo miro raro.

—Debe haber descubierto algo interesante para ella.

—¿Al sargento caracterizando a un titan?— el comentario lo hizo soltar una carcajada —¿Cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo los superiores?

—No sé, pero ya son muchos años— tomó su barbilla pensativo.

—Bien por ellos ¿Que habrán hecho en año nuevo?— preguntó sin malicia.

—Cosas que 'solo ellos saben hacer'— sonrió coqueto. Ella lo miro, extrañada.

—Eres un pervertido pequeño— revolvió su cabello haciéndolo sonrojar —Con esos ojitos y el cabello parece que jamás en tu vida te atreverías a tocar a una chica.

En ese entonces, él había cortado su cabello de un modo parecido al de Erwin solo que su cabello largo estaba algo desordenado. "Una obra de arte" según Mikasa. Ella saco una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor de su bolsillo, poniendo uno en sus labios.

—¿Quieres uno?— le ofreció la cajetilla, él la tomo y le quito el cigarrillo a Jannie.

—Deja ya esas cosa, hacen daño a tu cuerpo— la guardo en la bolsa de su camisa.

—'Esas cosas' me hacen mantenerme cuerda. El tabaco me ayuda a dormir— se recostó de nuevo, mirando el techo.

—Me quedaré hasta que duermas, no puedes seguir fumando antes de dormir.

Ella no reprochó nada, bien sabía cuanto daño se estaba causando a si misma pero poco le importaba, ella solo quería terminar con el proyecto que llevaba años haciendo, fumar y beber el resto de sus miserables días.

Decidió que debía dormir, hace tiempo no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Me secuestran en un costal y me encuentro contigo, algo deben estar haciendo bien— dijo antes de quedar dormida.

Él acarició su cabello un poco, de cierto modo se sentía completo ya que en su mente, la hacía sentir protegida estando ahí.

Y ciertamente, la hacía sentir no tan cansada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Ora' puesen! ¿Que tal? Si no les gusta, la mato :v**

**Bueno, aclaraciones:  
**

**-En el capítulo anterior, Eren y Leah subieron un extraño bulto a la carreta, pues era está tipa.**

-**Su nombre es Jannie McKenzie.**

**-Me inspire en ella con la canción "Crooked"de G-Dragon **

**Pasando a otra cosa... Tengo casi listo un lemmon sobre que hicieron Levi y Hanji en año nuevo ;) Lo subo a más tardar el lunes.**

**No recuerdo que más iba a decir...**

**Cualquier duda... La respuesta es dios (?**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**¡Déjame un review si te gusto, si no, déjame un review porque perdiste tu tiempo!**


End file.
